A Study in Stardom
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, Granada, scripts, Jeremy Brett, and more! Small AU series, with ficlets ranging from humor & fluff to angst. UPDATE: Holmes and Jeremy put up with each other, warts and all.
1. Completely Elementary

**Author's Note:**

Yes, it's one of those cute little AU things. This is actually a small series, with ficlets ranging from humor to angst. The inspiration for this is actually thanks to Pompey's ficlet "41. Hero Worship" in her _More Things That Never Happened to Sherlock Holmes_. Please review!

**==A Study in Stardom==**

**1. Completely Elementary**

The doctor glanced surreptitiously over the top of his copy of the script (well-annotated) to watch the director enter into another battle royale with his star.

"Mr. Holmes, really…"

"I know how to deliver the words that _I_ spoke, and I know how to deliver them _correctly_!" said star snapped.

The doctor sighed wearily and set his script down. "Better listen to him, sir. He'll do it his way no matter how many takes you do."

"Thank you, Watson!" The star turned back to the director with a triumphant smile, and the director couldn't help but wonder _who_ was the boss around here.

"Mr. Holmes!" came a shout from off-set. "Telephone!"

The star bounded over the settee and out of the set almost quicker than the director could protest. He cast a pleading glance at the doctor, who shrugged helplessly. In less than half a minute, the star materialized in the doorway long enough to say, "Come, Watson, the game's afoot!" before disappearing again.

"Wait!" the director cried desperately.

"Sorry, sir!" The doctor hurried after him, passing two actors and calling over his shoulder at them, "Jeremy, David—you're on!"

Somewhere, a door slammed a few moments later.

The two actors shared a look. Reluctantly, the shorter of the pair pulled out his wallet. "Not fair," he grumbled, "to bet with me on Sherlock Holmes when _you're_ the one who studies him obsessively."

"Oh, come on, David," the taller admonished, grinning. "Which is he going to prefer: a shoot or a case? It's completely elementary."


	2. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

HA! My first sesquidrabble, yay! I checked the word count and saw that I was at 158, so a little bit of trimming brought down to size. I'm inordinately excited about it. =P **_Please review!_**

**To my reviewers:**

bravehearttegan: Thank you! JB was _totally_ the best. Hope you continue to enjoy this!

x-Pick'n'Mix-x: Your wish is granted! xD Thanks for the faves and subscriptions!

**==2. Helping Hand==**

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_. Wrong…"

"For heaven's sake, Holmes!"

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong…"

"Oh, _do_ shut up, there's a good fellow?"

"No. Wrong. Wrong…"

Jeremy ambled over to their cafeteria table. "Something wrong?"

The doctor looked up with a world-weary expression and was about to open his mouth when the star beat him to it. "This entire blasted script."

Jeremy nodded sympathetically. "I know, it's not Doyle—I mean, Watson. Look, maybe the two of us can talk with the producers sometime? I think they'll listen."

Holmes glanced up from the script marked heavily in red ink and favored his acting double with a grateful half-smile. "I would appreciate it. Watson romanticized these cases enough without the screenwriters actually _altering_ dialogue and entire plot points. This dramatization of 'The Greek Interpreter' is absolutely shameful!"

Jeremy sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Right. I'll see what I can do."

"Capital."


	3. Better

**Author's Note:**

My first 221B drabble! _Squeeee_~! Btw, if you don't mind a shameless plug, I have another SH fic up called _A Time to Heal_. Chances are that if you enjoy this little series, you'll enjoy the longer fic. =D _**Please review!**_

**To my reviewers:**

bravehearttegan: Thanks! I'm having a lot of fun writing JB. =D Oh, Sherlock does the "wrong" thing, too? I've only ever seen clips of the show, not the whole thing (unfortunately), so I wouldn't know.

x-Pick'n'Mix-x: Ha-ha, you're welcome! =) I like to reply to my reviewers in my updates. Thank you!

**==3. Better==**

Jeremy Brett carried his _Sherlock Holmes_ around like a Bible. It wasn't unusual to see him sitting alone at luncheon, religiously perusing the tome as he ate.

Dr. Watson was concerned for the actor's wellbeing.

Sherlock Holmes was delighted to have a stand-in dedicated to getting his person as right as possible.

One afternoon found detective and actor discussing their performance. When Watson came upon them, Holmes was studying Jeremy's scribbled notes concerning Holmes's personal history. Since Holmes had never been forthcoming to Granada regarding his past, Jeremy had imagined out a history to help him become the Great Detective when said detective had to leave the acting to him when on a case.

Holmes looked up and smiled as Watson approached. "Halloa, old chap! I'm just reading Brett's conjectures regarding my past."

"Indeed?" Watson and Jeremy exchanged smiles, one affable, the other apprehensive. "And how are they?"

"Oh, quite worthy of your flights of romanticism," Holmes said cheerily. "Not much truth to them at all."

Jeremy's smile fell. "Great. I'm relying on a bunch of notes with no basis in reality to help me play you."

"Not so, not so!" Holmes cried warmly. "They're not bad guesses! And you're by far the _best_ man to play me—if you knew every detail of my past, you could not do better."


	4. Partners

**Author's Note:**

Drabble! This one really didn't need much more than a hundred words, anyway. I bet Holmes _would_ be a Prima Dona on occasion, lol.

_**Please review! (Maybe review on the last chapter, too? That one's my favorite, but I didn't get any feedback on it. :( )**_

**==4. Partners==**

Watson and David got along very well. Their relationship began genially and turned into genuine friendship. David respected Watson and consulted with him quite often to ensure that they behaved as closely as possible to each other so as not to make any jarring continuity errors.

Jeremy was not quite so lucky with Holmes. Oh, they respected each other well enough, but Holmes's asperity and occasional Prima Dona attitude was enough to try the patience of a saint.

It could be very unsettling to hear two look-alikes arguing with the same voice. Watson and David just took it in stride.


	5. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

Another 221b drabble, ah-cha-cha! They're actually not as hard as I thought they were!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: 'Tis true, poor Jeremy. =D

Pompey: Thank you for reviewing all four chapters! (Now I feel guilty 'cause I've read most of your fics, I think, and never reviewed… I'm kinda bad about that… =P) Anyway, so glad you're enjoying the stories! I'm having fun with the fluff right now, 'cause it's going to inevitably get more serious and angsty due to Jeremy's health problems and eventual death. :`( And I love Granada's GREE, too, but I'll bet anything that Holmes wouldn't, lol. Indeed, poor Jeremy—he's got _such_ a problem child for a partner. xD As for your "shameless begging," I actually _plan_ on doing a chapter about Watson's reaction to Edward replacing David. Count on it, definitely! (And if you have anything else you want to see, don't hesitate to ask—I love being given ideas! Btw, since you're a Watson fan, you might want to check out my Christmas fic _It's a Wonderful Life, Doctor_—if you don't mind my own shameless begging. =D I think you'll like it!)

**==5. Christmas==**

"_Don't open it till Christmas morning."_

"_Will you do the same?"_

"_If you insist."_

"…_Merry Christmas, Sherlock Holmes."_

"_Merry Christmas, Jeremy Brett."_

Jeremy pulled the large package out from under the tree where it had been waiting. "That's from Mr. Holmes, right?" asked Joan.

"Yes…" He tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box with a note attached.

_My dear Brett,_

_In appreciation of your excellent work in standing in for me, I am giving you several old journals and notebooks of mine. These detail both work and personal history, and should serve you well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Jeremy's mouth worked for a minute before he could finally get anything out. "Wow."

Joan leaned over his shoulder to read the note. "Hey," she smiled, "maybe he's not so much of a 'damaged penguin,' after all."

* * *

"So what did Jeremy give you?"

"I'm sure I don't know."

Watson smiled skeptically.

"No, really, Watson—I have exercised impressive self-restraint in not deducing what is inside that package."

Watson shook his head. "So will you open at last, or shall I?"

Holmes frowned as he began to tear the paper. "Watson, don't be absurd…" He gazed down in astonished delight at the pile of records in his lap, all classical music. "…Capital! What shall we hear first, Vivaldi or Bach?"

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

D'awww! In case you didn't know, Joan is Joan Wilson, Jeremy Brett's second wife. "Damaged penguin" was one of Jeremy's colorful names for Holmes. Oh, and yes, Jeremy gave Holmes _records_. This would be either Christmas 1983 or '84.

_God bless you all, and may you have a very Merry Christmas!_

_**Please review!**_


	6. A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

Eh, one more Christmas-y one. As for me, I'm dreaming of a white January (all our snow melted). Oh, and this one's a sesquidrabble—most of the chapters here will have a fixed word-count. Enjoy!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Thank you! I would imagine that was a _fantastic_ Christmas for Jeremy. =D

reflekshun: Thank you so much for all the reviews, and thanks for the fave!

**==6. A White Christmas==**

"I wish it would snow," David lamented. "It's too warm and grey and wet out there."

"That's called 'global warming,' isn't it?" Watson wondered.

"Nonsense," Holmes said firmly. "The very idea is—"

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

David grinned as Jeremy swung gently into the room, in full Sherlock Holmes regalia, smiling widely and singing the Bing Crosby song.

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear_

_Sleigh bells in the snow_

Holmes shook his head, muttering something about sentimentality.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

Watson smiled. Jeremy Brett had a lovely singing voice, just as Holmes himself did.

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

Despite Holmes's grumpy façade, Watson was not surprised when he later found Holmes playing the song on his violin.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I think I'm having too much fun writing Jeremy—hopefully, I'm staying true to him. David… well, I'm kind of guessing with David, because I just can't really find much material on him. At least for Jeremy, I can go to the website The Brettish Empire (really great site—you should check it out; just do a Google).

Happy New Year, everybody!

_**Please review!**_


	7. Snapshot in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

This drabble is inspired by a photo I saw in a collage on dA, in which Jeremy and David are on location and wearing coats over their costumes. Jeremy is smiling and holding an umbrella and looking like he's kind of goofing off, and David is standing somewhat in front of him and grinning. I wish I could find the photo in higher res, 'cause it's really cute.

Thanks to nomdeplume30 for the fave (also for the reviews on some of my Christmas fics)!

**To my reviewers:**

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thanks! Just the next day, we got a satisfactory cover of snow; how about you?

reflekshun: Heh, thank _you_! I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much, especially because I thought it wasn't as good as some of the other installments. Good to know you think everybody was IC, too! =)

**==7. Snapshot in the Rain==**

When they filmed on-location, they were quite mindful of the weather. That mindfulness, however, didn't always save them from inconvenient cloudbursts.

Jeremy and David were in full costume, but with parkas protecting their Victorian attire. Jeremy was twirling with an umbrella and crooning some song about "singing in the rain," sending David into a helpless fit of laughter.

Drawn by the noise, Holmes came to stand beside Watson, who was watching the spectacle with a face-splitting grin. "Watson, what on earth?"

"Just Jeremy being Jeremy," Watson said merrily. "Someone ought to take a photo—this is priceless. Where's the camera?"

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Ha-ha, Jeremy sings again! =D He really did do that, sometimes, you know—sing on breaks and such. As I said last time, I'm really having too much fun writing him. Jeremy, David, and Edward ought to be on the character list—they really should.

Btw, to whom it may concern: _A Time to Heal _will be updated very, very soon. In the next few days, if my beta and I can thrash it out quickly enough. Once that's done, I'll be working on the second chapter of It's a Wonderful Life, Doctor—and don't worry: though it'll keep a structure similar to the movie, the story itself will veer… We're definitely going to see Watson in the army. =D

I actually whipped put a bunch of these little stories this past weekend, so I've got three more to post before I have to start writing again. ^_^ Next up, Watson and Jeremy in SOLI!

_**Please review!**_


	8. The Man Who Became Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

Back sooner than I had planned by popular demand! =D This sudden influx of love is quite a contrast to the slow beginning I had—you guys are awesome!

**To my reviewers:**

nomdeplume30: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying these so much!

Spockologist: Thank you! The Christmas 221B is definitely my favorite thus far.

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thanks! Oh well, I guess that's good, huh? ^^

Moonspun Dragon: Thank you! Well, if I'm inferring correctly from what I've read, Jeremy actually _did_ do stuff like that. He must've been neat to work with.

reflekshun: You're welcome! No, I don't think I knew that about Jeremy, though it sure sounds like something he'd do—that is so cute. Viggo Mortensen also took pictures and strewed the makeup mirrors with his collages during the production of _Lord of the Rings_. =)

Brazeau: Thank you! Here you go. ;D

**==8. The Man Who Became Sherlock Holmes==**

There were a few times that David played Watson for Holmes, and a few times Jeremy played Holmes for Watson. The most memorable of the latter was the filming of "The Solitary Cyclist." Holmes was on a case that did not require Watson's aid, and David was down with the flu.

Watson was excited to relive an old adventure, even if he would be acting opposite someone other than his best friend. But when Jeremy was seated at the deal table with the chemistry set, and when they were interviewing the actress playing Miss Violet Smith…

It was as if Jeremy Brett had disappeared, and Sherlock Holmes was standing in the room with them.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

This one doesn't have a fixed word-count. I couldn't trim it down, and neither could I expand it; so it's stuck at an ignominious 114 words. ^_^

Is it just me, or does Watson/David look a little older in SOLI? That's where I came up with the idea that it's Watson doing the episode with Jeremy.

Oh yes, and one more note: _No one_ can _ever_ be Sherlock Holmes as Jeremy Brett was. Nope, never.

_**Please review!**_


	9. SOLI

**Author's Note:**

…My review replies are getting to be longer than these stories! Oops, lol. Another "Solitary Cyclist" piece for y'all~!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: I wondered if it was the hair dye—but I also wondered if it was just me. xD Thanks!

Brazeau: Thank you! David is my favorite, too. =)

Frenchaccro: Thank you very much! I have to say, though, that the idea isn't original to me—I got it from one of Pompey's fics (check the first author's note). I haven't seen the whole series yet (and one of the eps I haven't seen is "Six Napoleons"), but I do plan on doing pieces for "Final Problem," "Empty House," "The Abbey Grange," "Sign of the Four," "Devil's Foot," "Master Blackmailer," and "Cardboard Box." And probably others, but at this point, that's what I can give you for sure. …Aaaagh, I just gave you spoilers galore! Oh, well. ^_^ Yes, I know about the BAFTA petition—which I support wholeheartedly… I just… don't want to leave my real name online, you know?

Spockologist: Ha-ha, thank you! I know _I'll_ probably be thinking that's what really happened at the back of my mind now, every time I watch the episode. =D (Of course, that _is_ kind of rough on poor David, making him come down with the flu… *giggles unrepentantly*)

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thanks!

**==9. SOLI==**

Watson's favorite parts of the Granada series were always the scenes in which Holmes was without him. They were the scenes he'd heard of, had recorded in brief, but had never before witnessed firsthand. And he knew that scenes were acted out very much as they had truly happened—Holmes would settle for nothing less.

Holmes was away when they filmed "The Solitary Cyclist," but he had coached Jeremy exhaustively beforehand. Watson thoroughly enjoyed the pub scene: Jeremy moved with that same dangerous fluid grace while boxing.

"And I, sir, am a gentleman!" That was _definitely_ Holmes, through and through.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Welp, 'nother drabble. I love the boxing scene. And that line. That was pure gold.

Next time, couch-jumping!

_**Please review!**_


	10. Stuntman

**Author's Note:**

Sesquidrabble. I love the stunt. Btw, I forgot to mention this last time—I love Holmes's chuckle as he relates to Watson the end of his fight with Woodley in SOLI. He has such a deep chuckle that it sounds evil, lol.

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Lol. The bar scene is one of my favorites, too!

Brazeau: Thank you!

Spockologist: Ha, you've got one-up on me—at least you have _some_ of episodes for real! I like writing Watson in this; he's fun. Yes, couch-jumping—ya gotta luv it! ;D

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thank you!

reflekshun: You're welcome—thank you!

**==10. Stuntman==**

Jeremy was of the opinion that he wasn't a very physical person. Holmes knew otherwise, however—the man rode horseback and practiced archery as _hobbies_, for heaven's sake! In _War and Peace_, Jeremy had been the only actor in the hunting scene actually to ride a _horse_. In _My Fair Lady_ (which Holmes watched only because Watson talked him into it), Jeremy had jumped over an iron-wrought fence to follow Audrey Hepburn in their song "Show Me."

I.e. Jeremy Brett was no stranger to stunts in films.

Even so, he'd stared at Holmes in surprise when the detective related that he sometimes bounded over obstacles in his path, sofas included. Holmes offered to perform this particular stunt, but Jeremy declined.

David laughed heartily the first time he saw his co-star do it.

"Well," Jeremy grinned, "_that_ was fun. I… don't think I'll make a _habit_ out of jumping couches, though."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

That's true about Jeremy's hobbies, horseback riding and archery. (The man could hardly have gotten more awesome… pardon the fangirl moment. ^_^) Jeremy also did once say that he wasn't a very physical person - Holmes proved him wrong, lol.

Next up, "The Dancing Men." (Yes, that _should_ have come sooner to keep the chronology perfect, but I didn't think of it till recently.)

_**Please review!**_


	11. Absurdly Simple

**Author's Note:**

I've said it before and I'll say it again: you guys are awesome. Group hugs all around!

_This_ is just about my most favorite scene in the series. I love it when Holmes gives Watson that "told-you-so" look, and poor Watson is just "I've been had." xD

**To my reviewers:**

Umino Akiko: *laughs* Thanks! …That _would_ be cool if a sudden rash of Jeremy fics popped up. Not holding my breath, tho. :P

Moonspun Dragon: Lol. Oh my _word_, Jeremy was _cute_. He was… what, fifty? when they started shooting, and there were times when he looked so much younger… Dog_gone_. *happy sigh*

Hades Lord of the Dead: xDDD Yeah, I can imagine the stare. =D

Spockologist: Yay! …Oh, tsk, tsk! You know not Jeremy's other cinematic accomplishments? To be fair, I don't know them all that well, myself, but I've known him ever since I was 11 as Freddie Einsford-Hill in _My Fair Lady_ (he was about 30, and so adorable). And when I discovered Granada this past fall and found out that their Holmes and Freddie were the same actor, I was like O.O! …Holmes getting stuck… oh, hon, you're evil. xDDD So am I. Muwahahaha. (Now you know how sane I am. ^^)

reflekshun: Thank you!

**==11. Absurdly Simple==**

There were also whole scenes in which Holmes and Watson relived their past, and in which Jeremy and David were not involved at all. One such scene was their opening scene in "The Dancing Men," in which Holmes practically tricked Watson into saying "absurdly simple."

At least, that was what Watson claimed. Holmes adamantly denied it.

"It _was_ a trick!"

"It was not! How could even I have known that you would use those exact words?"

"You're the genius—you're _supposed_ to know."

"Ha!"

After half an hour of arguing, Jeremy and David were almost recalled to shoot the scene.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

"Sherlock Holmes is cheerful; therefore Sherlock Holmes must have a case." Needed to say that. One of the best original lines in the series.

This drabble… didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it, too. Oh well. It's fun just churning these out and chatting with you guys! ^_^

Let's see, what's up next… Oh! Charles Gray as Mycroft! =) (Mycroft's gotten to be one of my favorite characters.)

_**Please review!**_


	12. Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

221B drabble, yay! It doesn't take a Holmes to figure out the "b word" either, lol. This one actually turned out quite angsty, but entirely appropriate, given the circumstances.

**To my reviewers:**

Spockologist: Lol, thanks! (And hey, let me know when you get your new DVD set—I'm curious now. ;D)

Umino Akiko: Thanks! …Mycroft is just plain loveable. =)

Moonspun Dragon: Actually, Jeremy was born in '33, and MFL was '63, so he was 30 then (and 50 when they filmed the first season in '83). Oh yeah, Watson's revenge was definitely sweet. =D Love it!

Brazeau: Me, too. =) Thanks!

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thank you! I'm afraid that I don't really know the James Bond movies, or the other film you mentioned, but I do really like Charles Gray as Mycroft.

reflekshun: Thanks, and you're welcome! I do love the Sherlock/Mycroft interaction in GREE. =)

**==12. Brother Mine==**

One of the unexpected but entirely logical side-effects of being in the future was that Sherlock Holmes missed his older brother. Terribly, in fact. He couldn't help but think, whenever he watched the news on the telly, how Mycroft would have thrived in the political intrigue of the modern age. But by this time, his brother's spirit was in Paradise, and his body was rotted away in a grave somewhere.

Sherlock never did try to find out where—that would make it far too real. He did not often give vent his emotions, but when he did, the results were generally spectacular. He knew that he would not be able to visit his brother's grave unscathed.

When it came time to shoot "The Greek Interpreter," Sherlock faced it with considerable melancholy. He was actually quite relieved to find that, though Charles Gray could certainly pull off Mycroft's _personality_, he didn't _look_ like Mycroft at all. It made it easier for Sherlock to deal with the shoot.

Charles Gray _did_ consult Sherlock about his portrayal, and Sherlock maintained a good stiff upper-lip.

Or so he thought. When that little interview was done, Jeremy ambled over. "I know it's not much," he said quietly, handing Sherlock a cassette tape of music, "but I thought it might help. I know you miss your brother."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

D'awww. Poor Sherlock. =( I'm afraid this is only the first in a set of more serious installments, which will include David's departure, Jeremy's wife's death, and Jeremy's own breakdown.

Next up, one more Mycroft shot.

_**Please review!**_


	13. Brother Mine, II

**Author's Note:**

You guys almost didn't get one today—this one was problematic (and so was my day yesterday). *sighs* Anyhow… 'nother 221B. Oh, and thank you to everyone that's favorited!

If you want to see some visual expressions of my Granada love, check out this link: h t t p : / / picasaweb . google . com /ringsaberwardrobe/SherlockianIcons# Just remove the spaces. These icons are all up for grabs, so help yourself! At the bottom (current bottom—I have a _ton_ more icons to upload when I get the time) are a signature and a wallpaper. I'm very proud of the sig especially—I can still do photo manipulation, yay! Anyway, check it out!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Mycroft would have been dead… probably at least 40 years by the time Granada was filming. D'aww, you don't have to blush! *pats shoulder* (About less fun and games) bummer, huh? Thank you!

Umino Akiko: Lol! Mycroft in the modern world… oh, that's already been done! ^_^ I love BBC _Sherlock_'s Mycroft—he's fantastic.

Hades Lord of the Dead: *grins and laughs at the conspiratorial whisper*

Spockologist: Yes, Holmes does (need a hug). I volunteer. =D And yes, Jeremy is (awesome). ^_^

reflekshun: Thanks, and you're welcome! Jeremy was just a big ole sweetheart. =)

**==13. Brother Mine, II==**

"What was he like?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your brother. What was he like?"

"I believe Watson depicted brother mine accurately."

Jeremy sighed. "What was Mycroft like as a boy?"

Sherlock glanced sideways at Jeremy. "Tenacious, aren't you."

Jeremy folded his arms and settled into his best I'm-not-backing-down pose. "You bet. So…"

Sherlock rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think it'll help you deal with the loss rather than…" Jeremy trailed off as Sherlock looked away derisively. "Holmes, I'm just as stubborn as you."

They sat there like that for a long time, the actor with his arms folded and the detective looking away. Jeremy knew that Sherlock could probably hold that position for a long time if need be, and Jeremy was determined to outlast him.

It was Sherlock who broke the self-imposed silence. "Solemn," he said quietly, still not looking at his double. Jeremy gazed at him intently. "Mycroft was quite a solemn child. Mother said that I was the first person ever to make him laugh."

Jeremy smiled, trying to imagine it. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"I used to make him laugh quite a lot as a lad." Sherlock turned back to Jeremy with a sad smile.

Jeremy folded his hands under his chin. "Tell me more about Mycroft," he smiled back.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

The thing is, I think Jeremy Brett really _was_ as stubborn as Sherlock Holmes. More power to him.

Next up, the first in of a "Final Problem" arc.

_**Please review!**_


	14. Not So Final Problem, I: Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

Longer installment this time, no fixed word count. And Holmes!torture. Forgive me, but something about it appeals to my fan-sadism. Maybe because it makes Holmes human and vulnerable, and I like seeing that. (As a note, this was originally going to be the 13th installment, but then I decided to do another shot about Mycroft. Too bad, as, of course, the beginning of a "Final Problem" arc would have been perfect for number 13.)

Btw, I now have 59 reviews here, making this fic _my most reviewed story_ of all time! Thanks for all the love, guys! *group hugs all around*

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Well, I think collapsing in the middle of a shoot and then going on to finish it is totally worthy of Sherlock Holmes, and that's just what Jeremy did. =(

Spockologist: Thanks! Ooo, please do check the link, and let me know what you think!

reflekshun: Ha-ha. Thank you. =)

Brazeau: Thank you! (Um, btw, if you don't mind a bit of shameless begging, _A Time to Heal_ has been updated, just a few days ago…)

Hades Lord of the Dead: Now you're confusing _me_! xD Thanks!

**==14. The Not So Final Problem, Part I: Nightmare==**

The shoot for "The Final Problem" brought back many bad memories to Watson, but he didn't realize how bad the memories were for Holmes as well until he entered the detective's room on the first day of Switzerland shoot. Holmes was curled up in bed, moaning in his sleep.

Watson moved forward to wake him, but froze when he heard his name whimpered. Then Holmes began to moan "no" repeatedly, and a tear slipped down his cheek. Unable to bear it any longer, Watson rushed forward and shook his friend.

"Holmes! Holmes, come on, man!" He wasn't able to keep the note of fear out of his voice.

The detective jerked awake convulsively, and his grey eyes widened when they focused on the doctor. "Watson!" Holmes whispered hoarsely. "It is really you?"

Watson gripped him firmly by the shoulders to give him physical reassurance. "Yes, my dear fellow, it is really me."

Holmes gasped in relief, closing his eyes and falling back upon his bed. "Oh! Oh, thank God!"

Watson settled on the edge of the bed. "My dear Holmes, what on _earth_ were you dreaming of?"

"Oh, nothing!" Holmes gasped, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as if to purge them of the images they had witnessed. "Nothing, my dear fe—"

"Holmes," Watson said quietly, "you spoke my name. You were almost sobbing."

A shudder ran through the detective's spare frame. "I shall be glad when we are back home, that is all," he murmured, very unconvincingly. He must be much shaken, indeed.

"I shall be in my room," Watson said at last. _If you need me_ were the words unspoken but understood.

"…Thank you, Watson."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Poor Sherlock! *sighs* Well, so, this is the first of a mini-arc, and I'm not sure how long it will be. But as you can imagine, there's a lot that you can do with "The Final Problem," both for Holmes and Watson and for Jeremy and David. (It was around this time that Jeremy knew that his wife was deteriorating, and David left, of course, after they wrapped up the second season.)

Well, tomorrow's Sunday, and I don't post stories on Sundays, so I'll see you guys Monday!

_**Please review!**_


	15. Not So Final Problem, II: Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

Good morning, world! Well, now that _haShabbat_ is over, 'tis time for more! And not only more of STUD-STAR (sorry, couldn't resist xD), but more Holmes!torture. ^_^ 'Tis a brand-new series, _At the Mercy of the Mind_, based on prompt table 1 from the LJ community "A Mere Appendix." Please check it out! (Yes, this is totally a shameless plug.) Can't say how often I'll update it, but I'm excited to do some good ole Sherlockian angst (well, _more_ of it, anyway).

/end rambling

**To my reviewers:**

Brazeau: Oh, definitely. Thank you! *blushes* Oh, and you know what? You gave me my _60th_ review! I've never reached 60 before! Thank you! *cheers*

Spockologist: Ahhh, another nice, long, cushy review—love 'em! =D Thanks! Ooo, glad you liked the icons! I love making them. O.O You got your DVDs, yay! *cheers with you* Well, I guess it's a little late to make suggestions, but I would watch them in order. (But DANC, BLUE, and SOLI are some of my faves—GREE and BRUC, too.) So… this is a complete set? As in, _all_ the seasons?

Moonspun Dragon: According to Jeremy's wiki article, his wife died shortly after the FINA shoot, yes. You're welcome! =)

reflekshun: Thanks, and you're welcome! Watson's just a big sweetheart—I love that. =) We'll dig more into Holmes's nightmares later… they're not quite what they seem… *is mysterious* Oh, btw, thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting _A Time to Heal_—I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you enjoyed the first two chapters!

Umino Akiko: *giggles at silliness* Hey, I know what you mean. I'm both excited and a little nervous, especially in writing about Jeremy now—I have to be sooo careful about accuracy!

**==15. The Not So Final Problem, Part II: Moriarty==**

For once, Holmes and Watson didn't argue with a discrepancy in the production. Eric Porter didn't really look much like the real Professor Moriarty—but the actor could certainly pull off the cold, calculating, malevolent persona of the Professor, and that was what counted.

Holmes found that he could deal with it better coming from a man who didn't quite resemble Moriarty.

Both confrontational scenes were shot with Jeremy in Holmes's place—those were memories that the detective did _not_ want to relive, mentally or physically. Holmes had indeed held a high opinion of the Professor, but…

What he told no one—not even Watson—was that he'd also feared Moriarty greatly. That "inevitable destruction" had not been a threat but a promise. One that was nearly fulfilled.

It wasn't for his own sake that Holmes had feared, but that—whatever fate he suffered—Watson would suffer it with him.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

So… sesquidrabble. Btw, the truth is that, however much Eric Porter may or may not have looked like Moriarty, he wasn't tall enough. Moriarty was a tall man, and Eric Porter wasn't. I also do think that Holmes would have been more scared for Watson than he was for himself (then again, I've also read ALL of KCS's Sherlockian fics—that might be skewing my perspective slightly ;D).

Next up… hmm, will have to come up with something really quick before tomorrow. More FINA, for sure!

_**Please review!**_


	16. Not So Final Problem, III: Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's the one you've probably been waiting for. (And you thought I wouldn't make it, today!) One could probably do a much longer one-shot on this, but I'll leave it as is. (If anybody wants to pick it up and expand on it, you're more than welcome to do so! Just credit me, please!)

**To my reviewers:**

Brazeau: Very true. Thanks!

Moonspun Dragon: Good point—I'd forgotten that bit. (And I just reread the story a couple of weeks ago. :P) I think that, had that been the canon Holmes and Watson in "The Great Game's" climax, Holmes would have acted much the same, if possibly a bit more distraught (thinking of Killer Evans in 3GAR). Thank you!

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thank you! =)

Spockologist: Yay! Um… y'know what? The Baritsu thing… that was kinda evil. *grins* EMPT was a great ep. Although, Jeremy's delivery of "You are my tiger!" is an indication of his own personal life—this was filmed just a few months before his breakdown. Holmes hugging Mrs. Hudson is one of the sweetest moments in the whole series.

Umino Akiko: Lol! Lovely little review, that. *is teasing*

**==16. The Not So Final Problem, Part III: Reichenbach==**

Reichenbach. That one word cast a pall on the cast and crew. It was the shoot everyone dreaded.

Jeremy and David, however, were good enough to perform the entire scene without Holmes and Watson, a kindness for which the two Victorian gentlemen were eternally grateful. While everyone else went to the Falls to film, Holmes and Watson stayed behind in Meiringen in the detective's hotel room. Holmes curled up in an armchair and smoked his pipe, brooding; Watson tried to write and eventually gave it up.

Neither of them said more than ten words to each other all day.

When their people returned, Jeremy and David were looking spent both physically and emotionally. Still in costume but sans their coats, both men flopped down onto Holmes's bed. David managed a weak smile at his counterpart.

No words were necessary. They were together. The day was no longer quite so bleak.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

So, sesquidrabble ends not quite so angsty. =) That was nice.

Next time, on _A Study in Stardom_: What might have been. Ghosts of past choices always haunt us…

_**Please review!**_


	17. Not So Final Problem, IV: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

This one… actually doesn't fit the "next up" I had last installment. Sorry about that. That'll come next chapter. Also… after this mini-arc is done, if I were to take a (hopefully short) break to work on a couple of my other WIPs, you guys would still be around when I come back, right? *puppy eyes* 'Cause, I think I might have to do that. For one thing, it's been a month since I first posted _It's a Wonderful Life, Doctor_ (a _Christmas_ fic) and I _still_ haven't updated it!

**To my reviewers:**

Brazeau: Thank you!

Spockologist: Thanks! *hugs back* Oh… you didn't know that? Gee, girl, you gotta study up on Jeremy, methinks! (Ironically, _I_ found out via a fanfic, but it was one of the first fics I read when I was just entering the fandom and getting into Sherlock Holmes back in September.) You can read the Wikipedia article on him for a general overview, but then I'd suggest checking out www (dot) brettish (dot) com—The Brettish Empire—to get better, detailed information about Jeremy.

Moonspun Dragon: Thanks! Ooo, I know those clues! Maaan, I hope I can see Season 2! (It was pure luck that I got to see Season 1 in the first place.)

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the contrast. I wouldn't say that they were exactly _happy_, but you're dead right about the weight being lifted off.

reflekshun: Thank you!

**==17. The Not So Final Problem, Part IV: Betrayal==**

He saw them again that night, Moriarty and Watson. There was no logic to this dream as there was to real life, but his subconscious did not dwell on it.

Moriarty held Watson captive on that path above the Falls, the Doctor unconscious and bleeding from a nasty head wound. All that Holmes could do was to plead for his best friend's life, begging that his own life be taken rather than Watson's.

The Professor's eyes glittered cruelly, and with one sweep of his arm, Watson was in the air and falling, falling, falling…

Even though Holmes _knew_ what came next, he could not seem to stop his dream self as he sprang at Moriarty, determined to cast the Professor off the ledge as the man had done to Watson…

As Holmes held the man out over the ledge, reality shifted, as Holmes knew it would. Dear God, _why_ was he so powerless to stop it? As Holmes's fingers were letting go of the Professor, Moriarty's face abruptly became Watson's, and those hazel eyes were begging him not to let go. But Holmes did not—_could not_—react quickly enough, and his hands opened. Then he clawed desperately to catch Watson again.

His hands caught nothing but air.

He screamed Watson's name.

The last he saw of his best friend was a deep sense of betrayal in his eyes.

"No! Oh, God, _no!_ No, no, no, no…"

Mercifully, he jerked awake. And, in the darkness of his room, he wept.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Cookies to whoever realized that this is the same nightmare Watson woke Holmes up from. Even nightmares don't always make sense… ever had someone in your dream shift into someone else? I have.

Btw, this was 250 words exactly. Is there a name for that?

Next up, Holmes and Watson finally have a talk.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Not So Final Problem, V: What If

**Author's Note:**

Okay, you guys are seriously the best, do you know that? *group hug* So, with your blessing, I will take a brief hiatus to work on some of my other fics, and be back next Monday with another installment for this one. *waves*

Btw, the last chapter would have worked very well for prompt 2 "Nightmare" for my fledgling _At the Mercy of the Mind_ collection. Think I ought to move it there and delete it from this story? …Ha! made you look! xD Don't worry, I won't do any such thing.

**To my reviewers:**

nomdeplume30: Hmm, yeah, who knows? Maybe Sherlock keeps ungodly hours because of his dreams—I think I probably would. It _is_ interesting how all the crazy stuff in your dreams seem completely logical.

Brazeau: Thank you!

Spockologist: Thanks! Yes, do check that website—'tis awesomeness!

Moonspun Dragon: D'aww, thank you! =) Advice noted and taken. ^_^

Hades Lord of the Dead: O.o Wow, that's quite a character shift… 'course, I think I've had shifts just as strange…

Umino Akiko: Yes, he definitely needs a hug, doesn't he?

**==18. The Not So Final Problem, Part V: What If==**

"I wish I could have gone with you."

Holmes gave a mirthless chuckle. "Nonsense, Watson. Your wife needed you."

"True." Watson gazed out the plane window. "I still… I can't help but feel that it was my fault," he murmured. Holmes stared at him incredulously. "That, if only I could have realized the ruse… I could have stayed with you, helped you defeat Moriarty and perhaps even Moran."

Holmes shuddered involuntarily, recalling the dream. "Perhaps it's best that you _hadn't_."

Watson turned sharply, eyeing him. "Holmes, what's wrong?"

The detective resisted the urge to wince. "I beg your pardon?"

The doctor frowned. "I know you had another nightmare last night. Is that what's eating at you? What happened?"

Holmes let out a long breath. "You truly are remarkably perceptive, my dear fellow."

"_Holmes_." There was an undercurrent of military authority in the hard tone. "Quit stalling."

Holmes looked away. "It was Reichenbach."

He didn't have to see Watson's face to know that it instantly became sympathetic. "You went over the Falls, didn't you."

"No," Holmes whispered. "_You_ did." He looked down at his gloved hands, twitching nervously in his lap. "You were there, wounded, and Moriarty cast you into the Falls, and I made to throw _him_ in in turn. But at the very last moment, as I was letting go, he became _you_, and you said nothing, but, oh! Watson, the plea in your eyes! And I couldn't catch you again in time, and you… you…"

His breath hitched, and he could force no more words out past the horrid lump in his throat. A small but painfully hot tear scalded his cheek.

"Oh, my dear fellow…" He felt strong arms slowly, hesitantly wrap around him and gradually draw him in. "My dear fellow."

Back in London that night, his sleep was dreamless.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

There is so much that you can do with this scene, but to keep it short and sweet, I left it at this. Poor Sherlock!

Next Monday, the focus will shift totally. Jeremy's wife died very soon after the filming of FINA.

_**Please review!**_


	19. Not So Final Problem, VI: Joanie

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I didn't get the next chapter of _It's a Wonderful Life_ finished, but I think I'm close. (And I haven't even _started_ Chapter 10 of _A Time to Heal_ yet. Oy vey.) I _did_ churn out a little one-shot called "Home at Last," if you're interested.

This is a 221B drabble, and I warn you: it's sad.

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: He-he, sorry. =D Hmm, I actually don't know how long Holmes has been having that nightmare… And I don't think he's going to tell me any time soon after I just put it up for all the world to read. ^_^

Brazeau: Thanks!

Spockologist: Aww, thank you! *is hugged* …Hyper? O.o (About JB) yeah, it _is_ sad. Hey, thanks for favoriting this, and thanks for the review on ATtH. Read any more yet? *bounces up and down*

Umino Akiko: Thanks! *gapes* You were crying? Awww! *hands you tissue and gives you hug*

Hades Lord of the Dead: Ha-ha, I do the z spelling, too. ^_^ Thanks.

reflekshun: Thank you! Oo, did you read "At the Mercy of the Mind"?

teenelizabeth: Thanks again for all the reviews, hon! I think Jeremy _was_ a character. =) (About Holmes & "White Christmas") me, too! (Chapter 15) Definitely—he actually _is_ sweet. ^_^

**==The Not So Final Problem, Part VI: Joanie==**

Standing there, staring at the tombstone, he felt like he could hardly breathe, like there was this great crushing weight on his chest. He couldn't even cry—the dull ache in his heart wouldn't let him.

Abruptly, Jeremy realized that he was not alone, and turned. There were times when he couldn't tell Watson and David apart, but right now, he knew that the man standing a respectful few feet away was John Watson. The man's features were etched with empathy, and Jeremy remembered that Watson, too, had lost his wife.

"Watson," Jeremy said thickly, nodding.

"Jeremy," Watson returned quietly, coming to stand beside him and gaze at the grave marker.

They stood for some moments in silence, until Jeremy broke it. "How did you do it?"

He didn't have to specify; Watson understood. "Simply… took it one day at a time. That's about all you can do."

Jeremy said nothing.

"I won't deceive you, Jeremy—it won't… it won't really get easier, not for a long time to come. You just have to keep on going."

"Get back on the bicycle," Jeremy murmured.

Watson nodded slowly. "And Jeremy?"

"Yes?"

"When you're ready to cry, do it. Nothing's gained by holding the tears back."

Jeremy felt a tear slip down his cheek. He lowered himself to the ground and sobbed brokenly.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

_Watson stayed with him_ is the ending that would have ruined the 221B.

"Joanie" is Jeremy's nickname for his second wife, Joan Wilson. An American and a mother of three, she died July 4th, 1985, soon after the wrap-up of the FINA production. Doing this was so touchy, because I don't know the details of her death, e.g. if Jeremy was there with her or if he got The Call. So I decided to go with aftermath.

David or even Holmes could have gone to check on Jeremy (and probably wanted to). But it was fitting that it should be Watson, because, where the other two could only sympathize, he could _empathize_. He _knew_.

Next chapter coming Thursday (to give me more time with my other fics)… David leaves.

_**Please review!**_


	20. Not So Final Problem, VII: David

**Author's Note:**

*breathes sigh of relief* This one is _done_! It was _such_ a problem child, and it didn't help that my life has been nerve-wrackingly hectic of late. Now, originally, when I thought of this part months ago, Watson was in this, too. Unfortunately, I didn't type it out, and I lost it, even though I _thought_ I'd _remember_ it. That was sooo stupid, 'specially since I _know_ better. Let that be a lesson to you kids: when you have an idea, _type the bloody thing out_.

Oh well. At least I managed my first double-221B out of it (which really wasn't on purpose—it just turned out that way). Also, this concludes the "Final Problem" arc. We'll have a breather now of more lighthearted moments before we return to the angst.

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Thank you! Yes, poor Jeremy. *starts to tear up* …About the only thing I could threaten Holmes with would be blackmail, and that won't really work as he knows about _At the Mercy of the Mind_, in which I am preparing to reveal his bleakest moments. I.e. he's going to hate me forever. ^_^ Oh well, I'll just love him to death. …D'awww. *blushes* I'm not sure that I _deserve_ the time, but I sure do _need_ it. I almost think I'm working myself up into my own nervous breakdown… sorry, just a bit depressed right now. Real Life is getting kinda tough. (Oh, btw, I see that you're using one of my avvies! That makes me so happy! =D)

Brazeau: Thank you very much!

teenelizabeth: D'aww, thanks, honey. *gives you hug and tissue* That really means a lot.

Spockologist: Awww, you, too? *hug and tissue* Thank you! Aw, that's okay (about ATtH), aside from the part about you dying to read more (which, y'know, is really a big compliment). It'll still be there when you have the time~!

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thanks! I rather like their conversation, myself. =)

Umino Akiko: You're welcome. …I can only _just_ imagine, 'cause I've been putting myself in that position a lot lately (that of a person having lost a spouse) over the past few months, thanks to one of my OCs. Yes, _definitely_ a good thing Watson is there.

reflekshun: Thank you!

**==20. The Not So Final Problem, Part VII: David==**

The train whistle blew.

"David!" Jeremy ran through the crowd on the platform and shouted again. "David!"

He saw a well-known figure lean out a window on one of the coaches. "Jeremy!"

"Goodbye!" Jeremy flung an arm into the air and waved.

"Goodbye, Jeremy!" David waved back, then leaned back into the coach as the train began to pull out.

"I'll miss you," Jeremy murmured as the train picked up speed. First Joan and now David was leaving him. "What are we going to do now?"

"Carry on," said a _very_ familiar voice from behind. "That is about all we _can_ do."

Jeremy turned to find Sherlock Holmes standing there, a sad, slight smile on his face. "Holmes. Good grief, are you and Watson suddenly my caretakers or something?"

Holmes shrugged, stepping up beside him. "I believe the phrase is, 'Whatever works.'"

"Oh, _brother_." Jeremy shook his head. "You know what? I don't want… I just want to be alone right now, all right? Just _leave me alone_." He turned his back on the detective and stormed out of the station. Once he was outside, though, the aching loneliness came flooding back, and he collapsed onto a bench and wept.

After a while, he felt someone sit beside him. "Letting someone go—someone you love—is one of the hardest things you can ever do. I should know."

Jeremy's breath hitched. "Go away, Holmes."

"Just between the two of us, the night after Watson's wedding, I was awake all night, and I didn't even have enough energy to play my violin. I was—how do you say it?—a mess… for the next couple of weeks."

"At least _you_ still got to see him. Who knows when I'll see David again?"

"Ah, but there's the thing, Jeremy, and I learned it the hard way. Sometimes, _you_ have to make the effort to keep a friendship going, because, sometimes, a friend can just get so caught up in everyday life that it's difficult for _him_ to make that effort. When Watson was married, I discovered that it was up to _me_ to visit him, oftentimes, rather than vice versa."

Jeremy half coughed an incredulous laugh. "I can't believe it—I'm getting friendship advice from the man who's a brain without a heart."

"I resent that!"

Jeremy made a noise that was half a laugh, half a sob. "'S your fault for being so introversive."

Holmes patted his double's shoulder sympathetically. "Come along, old boy—let's get you back to the hotel, shall we?"

The cab ride to the hotel was silent, until Jeremy said softly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, my dear Brett."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Awww, sweet Sherlock is sweet! And don't you love it—I ended a double-221B with "Brett"! Now how awesome is that?

Based on something Jeremy once said about David leaving, it sounds like he didn't actually get to say a proper goodbye. "What are we going to do now?" is something he really said.

Well, tomorrow, I'm going to post up the second installment of _At the Mercy of the Mind_, and then Saturday I'll do the next installment for this fic. _It's a Wonderful Life_ is _painfully_ close to being done—the problem being that it's _painful_. Writing just a tiny bit of Maiwand is _tough_. And for you ATtH readers: well, it's coming, eventually. I need to plot out the chapter scene by scene, I think, 'cause I have several scenes floating around in my head with no fixed position in the storyline. -_-

Next up, Edward Hardwicke—ladies and gents, let's all give him a big hand!

_**Please review!**_


	21. Enter Edward

**Author's Note:**

This one… didn't exactly satisfy me. *sighs* But I couldn't think of any improvements, so I leave it as is and hope that you'll still like it.

Oh! I should mention that, a couple months back, **Pompey** did ask for this installment. I was going to write it, anyway, but now this particular installment is dedicated to her. (Hopefully she'll read it someday. *grins*)

Also, though I still have an old desktop computer, my laptop just died yesterday. WITH THE MAJORITY OF ITS CONTENTS UNSAVED. *sobs* I don't really have the money I need to buy another laptop—just yet. Maybe I can sell some stuff on EBay… But as you can imagine, I am _very_ upset about this. I'm just glad my Sherlock Holmes folder and _all those avvies I spent so much time working on _is backed up on my flashdrive. Losing THAT would have been CATASTROPHIC. Unfortunately, my large SH YouTube video folder was far too large to fit on my flashdrive, so I've lost SCAN, GREE, FINA, EMPT, DANC, SOLI, BRUC, DEVI, Master Blackmailer… all my Granada episodes and interviews and AMVs are all gone. *wails* AND ALL MY BEAUTIFUL SCREENCAPS TOOOOO~!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Nah, there's something upcoming (a long ways away) my ATtH fic—a lot of _really_ bad stuff happens to Sherlock. He's _never_ going to forgive me. *shrugs* I'm glad you like the avvies so much! =) And it's awesome how Holmes is such a cool customer, but how sweet he can be when he wants to. And I think this chappie should answer your question about Watson. ;D

Brazeau: I'm sad about David, too. This one should answer your question. =)

Spockologist: He _is_ awesome. =D Ha-ha, glad you liked the multitasking!

Hades Lord of the Dead: Ha-ha, thanks, glad you liked that line! =D Eh, I like Edward, but I still like David more. =)

reflekshun: Awww, thank you so much! *hugs*

Umino Akiko: xD Something like that. =)

Sui Generis Paroxysm: Thank you for the very nice review!

**==21. Enter Edward==**

Edward Hardwicke was a definite change. He was quieter and more solemn where David had been more fiery and lively. He was two years older than David (and looked older than that).

He didn't really look at all like Watson, which meant that the good Doctor would no longer be appearing in the show. Watson missed that.

At first, he wasn't sure what to make of Edward. The man was nice, and there was no doubt he'd do his job, but…

Then Watson saw the first time Edward made Jeremy laugh.

And he knew that the newcomer would do well.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I think… next install for _Mercy_ will come Monday, and next install _here_ will come Wednesday… Yeah. I might have to start going with once a week here to get my other fics moving again.

Next up, filming "The Abbey Grange"!

_**Please review!**_


	22. A Matter of Height

**WARNING: **_**Long**_** Author's Note Ahead (But You'll Want To Read It All)**

First of all, I am _not_ making this installment up. I kid you not—this actually happened. I refer you to Jeremy's IMDb quotes page. =)

Secondly, I want to take a moment to tell you guys just how awesome you are. Seriously! I have an unprecedented 22 installments to one fic in just over two months, and it's all because of you! Your feedback and just your fun little comments mean so very much to me. They've turned this fic from something just for fun to a labor of love. As of today (1/26/10), I have _113_ reviews on this fic (**Spockologist**, incidentally, made the 100th review), and before a couple of weeks ago, I'd never even gotten _60_, let alone _100_. It excites me to no end. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support!

And thank you all for the sympathy regarding my laptop—and the hugs. ^_^ I'll just do a group hug and cover you all. …Now, as for the laptop itself… my dad, a computer expert (fortunately for me), says that the video drive is burned out because the computer was overheating. (Which I knew, but really couldn't do much about.) He's going to take it apart and see what he can do—it looks like it's not hopeless yet. I'll update you once I know more!

Last but certainly not least, here's for all you Jeremy fans out there: coming to a FFN near you is a Sherlock Holmes/_My Fair Lady_ crossover! (With, of course, an obligatory notice of "look-alikes" Sherlock Holmes and Freddie Einsford-Hill.)

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Oops, yeah, I _do_ need to do _something_ on Holmes and Edward, don't I? Hmm… Jeremy did have a contagious laugh! *nods and grins*

Hades Lord of the Dead: Thanks, and you're welcome! ("Ultimate"? O.o)

Brazeau: Yeah, thank You, Lord, for YouTube and YouTube Downloader. =/ Thank you!

Spockologist: …I think I must be one of the few fans in the world that prefers David Burke as Watson, lol. =D Thanks! …Backing up all your files would probably be a good idea, yeah. (Oh, and you got to read more ATtH—yay! Thanks for the new review on that!)

tapd0g: If my dad can't fix the laptop, I know he'll try to salvage the hard drive. …I totally agree with everything you said about Edward and Watson and David. =) I've thought that myself, that Edward's like canon!Watson after Reichenbach and Mary's death—but, like you say, he wasn't even married! And yes, _totally_ love David's cheekiness. ^_^

Umino Akiko: *hugs back*

reflekshun: Thank you. "Screencap" is short for "screen _capture_," or a still shot from a video. Some media players, like VLC, have buttons or other features that easily snap a shot for you once you pause the video (actually, you don't even have to pause it…).

Sui Generis Paroxysm: Thank you!

misunderstoodemon: All in one gulp? Cool! Wow, thank you! I am working hard to stay true to Jeremy.

**==22. A Matter of Height==**

Edward was a bit shorter than Watson and David. One of his efforts to emulate their appearance as much as possible was to put lifts in the heels of his shoes.

His first episode was "The Abbey Grange." He did fine in the lifts, up to the point when he and Jeremy had to run across a field. Things went down, then. Literally.

Edward kept slipping because of his too-high lifts.

"Sorry!" he panted ruefully.

"Oh, Edward," said an exasperated Jeremy, "take them out! I'll bend my knees for the rest of the film!"

And that's just what he did.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Like I said, this actually happened. I really took the whole thing from one JB quote (from an interview, I presume—the webpage didn't specify).

I _might_ do the next install Saturday (like I'm planning with _At the Mercy of the Mind_). If I can't make it then, I'll do it Monday, okay?

Next up… *drum-roll* "The Adventure of the Empty House"! (Hmm, should I do a mini-arc or two-parter or… _what in the world am I going to do for this one_? All of a sudden, I don't know!)

_**Please review!**_


	23. Empty House, Part I: Missing

**Author's Note:**

…I'm still waiting for my dad to mess with my laptop. When I know something definitive (hopefully the _next_ time I update -_-), I'll let you guys know. Ach, my old desktop is giving my eyestrain and headaches—a few nights ago, my eyes were all red. =(

The good news is that _It's a Wonderful Life, Doctor_ is FINALLY updated! *cheers* Now it's _A Time to Heal_'s turn.

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: That's Jeremy for you. =)

nomdeplume30: I agree, right down to the part about Edward in EMPT. …And I'm also bummed that David is gone… so much so that I'm going to insert some flashbacks in the future, 'cause I can't let go of him completely just yet. ;-)

Brazeau: Ha-ha, glad you're learning stuff! =D I think I'm learning about as much about the Granada series and Jeremy as a person can without reading _Bending the Willow_ (or watching the whole series, which I'm unable to do at present *sighs*).

Spockologist: Uh, no. Hon, that's _The Master Blackmailer_, Granada's feature-film version of CHAS. That girl is Agatha, Holmes's fiancé—and I don't think he's pretending. *is incorrigible* Go to YouTube and look up "Eliza Blunders at Small Talk." …And fangirl over how young and adorable Jeremy is. =D You can also go to my YouTube channel (link from my profile), and look through my favorites… "My Fair Lady: Show Me" I think is the title of the MFL video there.

Hades Lord of the Dead: If you say so. =D Glad to have made y'all laugh, at any rate.

Sui Generis Paroxysm: There's a chance that my files are okay, yes, if it was just my video drive that burned out. I sure hope so. The DA art files alone were a collection built up over the course of two years (probably over a gig, there).

Umino Akiko: *grins* Then don't hide it! But you may have to wait a week or so—depending. =S

reflekshun: You're welcome! *crosses fingers with you*

**==23. Empty House, Part I: Missing==**

Jeremy, Edward, and Holmes were excited about shooting "The Empty House."

Watson was not.

In fact, the good Doctor seemed to have fallen into a mild depression when they began production for the episode. At last, Holmes decided to confront his friend about it. When he asked, Watson smiled sadly, saying, "I just wish that David could be here."

"As do I, my dear fellow, but really—"

Watson held up a restraining hand. "I know it's likely silly of me, but it feels as if, well… Rather as if it's an alternate storyline—moreso than it already is. David and Edward are two different people, and I can't help but think of their portrayals of me as two different people. David's Watson got to _mourn_ Jeremy's Holmes, but that Watson can't ever… can't ever be _reunited_ with his Holmes."

He slumped in his chair. "I still miss David, greatly."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

D'awww, poor Watson! Actually, this is how I've felt about EMPT ever since I first saw it (back last fall), and it occurred to me that Watson might feel the same way. It's really kind of sad.

So… yes, this is the first of another mini-arc. Next up (consults notes)… ah yes, Jeremy's chipper-ness in the reunion scene. Wednesday. *shrugs*

_**Please review!**_


	24. Empty House, Part II: Chipper

**Author's Note:**

Twelve days and counting since laptop failure… Ohhh… Still not fixed yet. I am definitely going on withdrawal. My desktop can't play DVDs (so much for the rerun of _Sherlock_ I was planning), I think it can't even play CDs anymore, VLC Media Player makes it crash and restart, VLC Portable often quits partway through a video, QuickTime won't play MP4s because it's an older version and I can't upgrade it… and the computer just freezes up for absolutely no reason at all. About the only thing my desktop is good for is playing _Episode I Podracer_. Now _that_ it can do. *heaves a sigh*

Oh, and the _My Fair Lady_ crossover may have to wait. *sighs* But it's there, and it _will_ come, I promise. (Right now, I've actually got a rash of inspiration _It's a Wonderful Life, Doctor_, if I can just get the time to type it out, which is a pretty big if).

Btw, last week, I stumbled across a photo gallery on Picasa that had a TON of behind-the-scenes photos from the series! SQUEEEEE~! And guess what! There was actually the umbrella photo that inspired number 7 ("Snapshot in the Rain")! (Actually, now that I can see it in proper size, it _looks_ like it might have been on-location for Reichenbach… O.o) Here's the link for the photo: https : / / picasaweb . google . com /RJDoll2/#5112238730814470738

Fanfic trailer following the second author's note!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Thanks! Lol, no need to fear for Jeremy _just_ yet.

Brazeau: I know, that _would_ have been great. Yeah, a ladies' man is one of the things I can't see Edward as—the other is an actual _soldier_. Now, David… yeah, I can _definitely_ picture that. =)

Spockologist: O.O _What_? Threw up?… but that scene was so sweet! All right, so I admit that when I answered you before, it was out of a little bit of mild-shipper-tinted fangirlism (and a little bit of joking besides). I haven't seen the whole _Master Blackmailer_ myself, but I do hear that it's very polarizing—fans either like it or hate it, all because of the kiss. There's a lot that I could say about the episode and even a positive review on it that I could refer you to, but that'll wait until I actually reach that part of this story. Anyway, as far as _My Fair Lady_ goes… YES, HE IS CUTE. In fact, look up "Loverly Jeremy Brett" on YouTube, and you can find clips from a documentary on the movie that _he narrated_ in 1994. Yeah, he _would_ have been the proper age then to do Sherlock Holmes—I've wished that, myself.

insideouttuoedisni: Awww, don't feel bad—I'm just glad you _did_ review, thanks! …And it's nice to meet another David fan. =D

Sui Generis Paroxysm: It is rather depressing, isn't it? *sighs* Well, actually, I had only planned on David being in flashbacks from here on out, but then your question gave me a little plot bunny! So thank you! =) (And thank you for the sympathy.)

reflekshun: Thanks, and you're welcome!

misunderstoodemon: *grins at fangirl-squee* Thanks for the info on _Bending the Willow_, though, unfortunately even $30 is out of my price range. Yes, I is poor. Maybe someday…

Umino Akiko: *winces* Looks like you might have to be a _very_ patient puppy-dog/Watson. Sorry…

**==24. Empty House, Part II: Chipper==**

With a bit of grumbling on Watson's part, he and Holmes acted out their reunion for Jeremy and Edward. Both actors were laughing by the end of it.

"You were _really_ that chipper?" Jeremy grinned at Holmes.

"He was," Watson smiled.

"I was not!" Holmes countered with horrified dignity. "Neither now nor then. I was merely… pleased…" He trailed off at the look Jeremy was giving him.

"Of course," Jeremy deadpanned.

Holmes merely glared daggers at his double.

* * *

They shot the scene. Jeremy tore off his disguise in real time, Edward feigned a faint, and Jeremy got through his lines with a decidedly cheerful note at the end.

Immediately afterwards, Holmes took Jeremy aside and hissed, "You played it up too far."

"I did not," Jeremy returned with his own special brand of dignity.

"He did not," Watson agreed from across the room.

Holmes groaned and smacked his forehead.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

…Holmes can win out over Watson or Jeremy singly, but he can't do it when they join forces. xDDD Sherlock, it's your own fault for being so chipper when you got home. *falls over laughing*

Next up… Jeremy's performance in the Camden House scene (warning: it's a foreshadowing)… either Saturday or Monday (more likely Monday). I might also have a Watson/Mary fic then in honor of Valentine's Day. =)

_**Please review!**_

**

* * *

On FFN now:**

"Come along, Watson. Something is in the air this morning, something grand."

"This is the year 2025. You've crossed from Sussex, turn of the century, to New York State, 2025."

"Well, _that_ was one of the more interesting conversations of my life."

"Nothing I should enjoy more than an indefinite stay in a house full of children."

"What about your husband, Mrs. Duran?"

"He would have doubled the welcome, Doctor, were he still alive."

"I'm an independent investigative consultant."

"An independent investigative… a private consulting _detective_?"

_**To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven…**_

"And, erm, you expect us to learn all of this in five and a half _days_?"

"Can you help me build a really big castle? Every time Mama and I try, we get int-er-upted."

"You, my friend, are in _bad_ need of some brain bleach."

"Goodbye, Sherlock! …I just kissed Sherlock Holmes. Oh my word, I can't believe it. Bye!"

"And there goes a woman I don't think _any_ man could _ever_ understand."

_**A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted…**_

"We _are_ lost, aren't we?"

"We are not lost—I have a perfectly accurate roadmap. I simply need to extrapolate our position on it."

"In other words, we're lost."

"Get packed, guys—we're going on a little trip."

"Watson, what in heaven's name are you _doing_?"

"It's called _mowing the lawn_."

"Kathleen, for heaven's sake, stop trying to hold it in. You're a _person_, not a machine."

"We'd better quarantine Holmes and the little ones."

"Me, too, I think."

"Oh, that's good."

"It's a puppy."

"I can see that, Holmes."

"That stuff's _illegal_ and _dangerous_ and-and… Sherlock Holmes, you are such an idiot!"

"I will thank you to keep your amateur medical opinion to yourself."

"John, _he's not breathing!_"

_**A time to kill, **__**and a time to heal…**_

"Every criminal mastermind has his own style of committing a crime, just like every person has their own style of handwriting. This isn't Stirling's style."

"No! …Take… take me. Not Watson. I'll go."

"He's playing you like a finely-tuned instrument."

"If he dies, I'm holding _you_ responsible, Tim."

"I'm afraid the leg is quite useless."

"Go to blazes, Rick."

"You first."

**Starring Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

**And introducing Kathleen Duran in**

_**A Time to Heal**_

**-END SPOILERS-**


	25. Empty House, Part III: Foreshadowing

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I will post once more this week, on Friday, and then after this week, I'm going to _once a week _until further notice. On Fridays, specifically. I just can't keep this up. My other fics are suffering (I'm having a _terrible_ writer's block with ATtH); and I need to catch up with school (online writing course) and finish editing my fantasy novel (check out my blog from my profile). I really hate to do it, 'cause I know you guys love this story and I love writing it (and checking my inbox throughout the day =D), but… this is crazy. It really is.

Btw, my laptop is still unfixed. On the bright side of things, though, my cache of Granada eps is being replenished, and I'm even getting episodes (NORW, RESI, COPP) I haven't seen before!

Also, I have two new one-shots up! One is the promised Valentine fic, and the other is Holmes + Strad + rooftop = loving tribute to a beloved classic! Please check 'em out!

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Thanks! Um, does… perfecting dialogue in my head count? My typing time these days… is rather limited. (Which is really annoying, 'cause I'd also do some _Sherlock_ stuff if I had the time.) ATtH is online right now, nine chapters so far—you can get to it from my profile. =)

Spockologist: Thanks! …Hey, I'll tie you down! Tee-hee-hee! *drops evil laugh for dramatic voice* You _shall_ watch it, I say! 'Tis good episode! …Oh, wasn't Jeremy just _wonderful_ in MFL? So terribly handsome and adorable and cute and happy… *happy sigh*

Frenchaccro: Thank you! Oh, you can sign anonymous? Okay… maybe I can do something, then… I'll check into it, thanks. =) Actually, I've seen the end of SIXN now (I wanted to see touched!Holmes—so cute!), so I'm definitely going to do something with it now! The "Not So Final Problem" arc is my favorite, too. =) I _love_ seeing Holmes sensitive and vulnerable, and I love seeing Jeremy do it. Very true, that it's as canonical as "the brain without a heart"—maybe even more so! Yeah, I wish Granada had done 3GAR. *is sad*

Brazeau: Isn't it great? Well, Watson did grumble a bit about fainting (as implied in the install), but yeah, Holmes would be more self-conscious about being so emotional. *grins*

reflekshun: Thanks you! Jeremy was _awesomely_ cute. =D Glad you enjoyed the trailer! (Did you ever read more beyond the chapter you reviewed? Just wondering!)

**==25. Empty House, Part III: Foreshadowing==**

Years later, he'd look back and wish so terribly that he'd deduced it. In retrospect, the signs were there—of course, at the time, he hadn't _known_ that all those signs pointed to anything at all.

Yet even then, his instinct knew that _something_ was wrong.

The Camden House scene was another moment Sherlock Holmes did not wish to relive, for reasons private to himself. Jeremy did his usual splendid job, anyway—what did Holmes truly have to fear?

But there was an abnormal amount of passion in Jeremy's delivery of the _you are my tiger!_ line. Holmes had indeed been rather… worked up… at the time, but Jeremy went a little further than that. Something about it struck Holmes as being decidedly _off_.

He wished he'd known. Perhaps he could not have prevented it, after all—all that would happen afterwards—but he wished he'd known.

He blamed himself.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

You get it, yes? Holmes is looking back at the production of EMPT and wishing that he'd realized that Jeremy was ill. We'll dig deeper into this in a few more installments.

Btw, you guys have spoilt me, 'cause… usually, lately, I've been getting 7-ish reviews per chapter, and last time, I only got 4… and I was depressed. Umino Akiko, misunderstoodemon, Sui Generis Paroxysm, Hades Lord of the Dead, nomdeplume30… I missed you guys! =(

Next up, _Watson's_ deductions at the end of EMPT. And after that, one more install in the arc, and then we move on to… "Musgrave Ritual," I think.

_**Please review!**_


	26. Empty House, Part IV: Watson

**Author's Note:**

Last night was only the second time I've ever seen the end of FINA. My eyes misted over. Poor, poor Watson! =(

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (yes, another one):**

I would like to see some more Jeremy/Holmes/Watson/Granada fics on the site—y'know, like _this_ one and like the Pompey fic that inspired this. In other words, in which Jeremy, David, & Edward exist in the same universe as Holmes & Watson and interact with them.

So! I am hereby initiating a contest! YOU, fair reader, must write such a fic by March 3rd (thirteen days from now; a Thursday) and upload it to the site. Specify, please, in the story summary that it is an entry for Skyfire's contest—I check the first page every morning, so I'll see it. I shall judge the entries, and to the winner shall go a gift-fic of their own choice (barring slash or smut)! PM or ask in a review if you have any questions!

(_Please_ enter! I'd love to see what you guys come up with!)

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing all those other fics! *hugs* (About Jeremy) I know, it's so sad! If he could have just held out a few more months… he could have received a better treatment for his illness. :`(

Brazeau: Thanks! Unfortunately, I don't think even Jeremy realized that anything was wrong with himself.

Spockologist: Thanks also for the reviews on the one-shots! Yeah, just Fridays… *shrugs* Hey, congrats with your sis! I… accidentally got my own little sister interested in SH, but it was _totally_ accidental, and there is NO way she's watching Granada. _Nein_! Ahem, anyway…

Hades Lord of the Dead: Oh, don't apologize, hon! *hugs* I totally sympathize with you—we lost our Internet TWICE last summer, and went without it for a grand total of _2 months_, give or take. Glad you love this series so much!

misunderstoodemon: Thank you! I like their version of NORW, but I kinda miss it being post-Moriarty—that's what made the opening so funny! *sighs*

nomdeplume30: Y'know, I meant earlier to mention in the stories that David was leaving because of his son, but I forgot. =/ My very, very bad. Will have to do that later. And, ohhh, you just had to mention the fez! 'Cause I was thinking, _do I address it, do I not…?_ And I wasn't going to, but then you brought it up and I had to! xDDD It's okay, though. It makes this one funny. ;D Ooo, I LOVE it when Jeremy's hair gets mussed-up! =D (Btw, I keep meaning to answer your PM and I keep forgetting—and running out of time! =( I'll try to reply tomorrow, okay?)

reflekshun: Thank you also for reviewing the other fics! Ha-ha, I have a lot of fave eps, too. =) Thanks for everything!

Umino Akiko: Oh, it's okay—I'm just glad you're back! *hugs back* Thank you! I've been _trying_ to tell Sherlock that for months… he's refusing to listen to me for now. I do converse with my characters =D, but in a somewhat different way… I'll explain when I have more time. ;D

Historian1912: You're a doll, you know that? *kisses you—chastely, of course!* I mean, you're reading this even though you've never seen the series! And yes, you could have answered your own question had you reread, but to save you the trouble (and hey, don't berate yourself like that!)… Jeremy Brett had a breakdown and was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. You can read more about it at the website www (dot) brettish (dot) com. It's really very sad. You should watch the series, though—I'm sure you'd enjoy it!

**==26. Empty House, Part IV: Watson==**

There were two items of note regarding the finale of "The Empty House." The first was that Edward's Watson deduced the story of Moran and Adair, though the original deduction had truly been Holmes's. The second was that Edward wore a fez cap.

Both items were quite easily explained.

Holmes often pushed to give greater credit to Watson's own not-inconsiderable intelligence, a stance that Jeremy, formerly David, and now Edward also advocated. Sometimes, Holmes would go so far as to tell the filmmakers to give the fictional Watson some of his own lines.

"For goodness sake's, Holmes!" Watson would ejaculate

"You underrate your own intelligence far too often, my dear fellow," Holmes would insist.

As for the fez cap, Watson protested it vehemently. The only reason it was introduced at all was to protect Edward's toupee from smelling of tobacco, which was, after all, the purpose of a fez cap. But Watson thought it ridiculous.

Holmes was completely unsympathetic. "If I can endure a little embarrassment, my dear Watson, so can you."

"Embarrassment!"

Holmes wordlessly handed him a sheet of paper.

"Oh, for the love of heaven… you made a list? !"

"Quite so. A list of grievances."

"Good gri—Jeremy, a little help, please?"

Jeremy was too busy trying not to laugh at Edward's getup to intercede on Watson's behalf.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

JEREMY'S INFECTED ME! I find that my index fingers keep coming up to my lips! O.O! (For anyone who hasn't seen the show or hasn't observed too closely, he's _always_ doing that.)

I was going to do spoilers for some upcoming fics, but I've run out of time! Next week!

Next up… the toast in the finale! And then on to "Musgrave Ritual"!

_**Please review!**_


	27. Empty House, Part V: Pals

**Author's Note:**

Okay, this… is not working. Methinks Friday is a bad day for once-a-week business, which I should have thought of before I started doing this. I'd already known that I got less feedback when I post stuff on Fridays. Wednesday, I think, is a better day. So expect updates on _Wednesday_ from now on, 'kay?

FYI, I am officially preparing to write a Sherlock Holmes book. More specifically, a story collection—none other than _At the Mercy of the Mind_. Check out the newest two installments for details!

Also, Sneak Peeks at the bottom!

**ABOUT THE CONTEST:**

I'll bump the deadline back to March 7th, which is a Monday. **Specific details:** all submissions must be fic including the Granada actors and Holmes and/or Watson interacting with each other. No slash, smut, or profanity accepted. Submissions may be multi-chaptered, but at least _most_ of the fic should be posted by the 7th, if not all. The story summary must specify that it is an entry in the Granada contest.

Moonspun Dragon has already posted up her submission, "Kicking the Habit," as well as another Granada fic, "Contacts." Go read them—they're adorable!

**To my reviewers:**

nomdeplume30: Watson was absolutely right, the poor dear! *hugs him* Glad you liked the list of grievances. =) The purpose of a fez was actually to protect hair from tobacco smell, although it would probably work for fezzes, too, and might actually explain why Edward did wear it. So it never reappeared? I wondered about that. Guess _he_ was too embarrassed, too. ^_^

Moonspun Dragon: Heh, I've read some stuff about Jeremy playing D'Artangan. I'd imagine it must be a sight to see. =D

Spockologist: Aww, poor sweetie! My brothers would just be making faces and then wait until the show was done to pick it apart. -_- So do you think you might enter the contest? *hopeful look* After all, I'd only seen a few episodes when I started this collection! (Although I _did_ read up on Jeremy, between wiki, IMDb, and the Brettish Empire…)

reflekshun: Thank you!

misunderstoodemon: Thanks! Ahhh yes, Jeremy and his infectious laughter! Glad you, too, like the list of grievances. Oh man, you do the finger-to-lips thing, too? xDDD Jeremy, what have you DONE to us? ROFL

Umino Akiko: Ach, it's just Holmes griping as he is so apt to do. xD I'll bet eye-contacts are on that list…

**==Empty House, Part V: Pals==**

"Cut!"

Jeremy sank from his kneeling position on the settee to sit more comfortably, mindful of the glass of wine he held. "Just a moment," said Rosalie. "Before you drink that…" She hurried out of the room and returned a few seconds later with two more goblets. "Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson? Would you care to join the toast?"

"Certainly," Watson smiled, ambling over and taking a proffered goblet. "May I make the toast?"

"Be my guest," Rosalie smiled back.

Watson raised his glass. "To friendship."

"To friendship," Holmes, Rosalie, Jeremy, and Edward echoed.

After the initial sip, Jeremy raised his glass once more. "Here's to us," he said, smiling solemnly. "We're now filming the third season, and we're still going strong."

"Here, here," Watson acknowledged.

They toasted again, and once Jeremy had drained his glass, he set it on Rosalie's tray and turned to Edward. "So, are you going to take off that upside-down bucket now?" His tone was light, and he wasn't bothering to conceal a grin. "Maybe the rug, too, while you're at it?"

Edward glanced heavenward with an exasperated huff. "Jeremy, _honestly_—"

"My dear Brett, your tact leaves something to be desired."

"Oh, and yours _doesn't_?"

"Jeremy, quit trying to take the fez off—I can do it myself!"

"At least _I_ have enough tact not to call another man's toupee a _rug_."

"Holmes, drop the holier-than-thou attitude—it really doesn't fit you."

"I—"

"You—"

"Watson—"

But Watson and Rosalie had opted for the better part of valor and stood outside the sitting room. They shared a knowing look. "'Here's to us' my eye," Watson muttered. "If this is us 'going strong,' I'd hate to see what us 'going weak' would be like."

Rosalie just laughed.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

*can't stop snickering* Jeremy really _did_ once call Edward's toupee a rug—and in an interview, no less! =D

I'd had this idea in my head for a couple of weeks; but it wasn't until just the other night, when I was finally typing it out, that the talking-at-the-same-time argument came into the picture. That was utterly priceless. ;D

For the benefit of any readers who _don't_ know, _Rosalie_ is Rosalie Williams, the actress who plays the landlady, Mrs. Hudson.

Next up, the reworking of "The Musgrave Ritual"!

_**Please review!**_

**

* * *

Coming to FFN (Hopefully Soon) —Warning: SPOILER ALERT**

**The Highest Degree Sinister**

"It was all too easy for Holmes to link you to Savage's death," the other man said coolly. "As I warned you it would be. I can arrange for you to disappear if you wish, but you had best leave our private consulting detective alone. _I_ will deal with him when I am ready."

**

* * *

Not a Marrying Man**

"You don't belong here. I'll get you away from this hateful toff, Aggie. No matter what happens, I'll protect you. I promise."

**

* * *

-END SPOILERS-**


	28. Musgrave Ritual, Part I: Remastered

**Author's Note:**

Saturday is the last day of the contest. C'mon, guys, I'd really like to see more than just Moonspun Dragon and Spockologist enter! And I don't really want to have to extend the deadline, either. _Pleeease_? *does Jeremy puppy eyes—you can't resist the Jeremy puppy eyes!*

**To my reviewers:**

Moonspun Dragon: Semi-weekly? In your dreams, darlin'! As you know now, book takes top priority! Ohhh, the plot bunnies won't kill you—might torture you a little bit, but not kill you. ^_^ Right now, _all_ stories have, unfortunately, taken a backseat to _At the Mercy of the Mind_, but I'll definitely work on "The Highest Degree Sinister."

teenelizabeth: Oh, you didn't know? Sooorreeee… *snickers unrepentantly*

Spockologist: Btw, hon, I've read your entry and I'll review as soon as I can! My mornings have just been… busy… -_- Thank you!

nomdeplume30: Thank you!

reflekshun: Thanks! Actually, it was Holmes, Jeremy, and Edward all talking at the same time. ^_^ I think that Jeremy was still bugging Edward, lol.

misunderstoodemon: Thanks! And, nope, wouldn't want it any other way, for sure! Ha-ha, yeah… Roland Rat, if the Brettish Empire is correct. xDDD Ahhh, Jeremy!

Umino Akiko: *laughs* Um, if I may be so bold, have you ever checked out my _At the Mercy of the Mind_ collection? You might like it. =)

**==28. Musgrave Ritual, Part I: Remastered==**

Granada wanted to film "The Musgrave Ritual," but there was a slight issue with that. Namely, Jeremy and Holmes both were over fifty and could no longer believably pass for _thirty_, let alone _twenty-two_.

Problem: age.

Solution: set it later in Holmes's life and add Watson, of course.

Holmes did not object, and Watson acquiesced. In working with adapter Jeremy Paul, Watson brought out an unpublished case and suggested that they work some of the elements of that adventure into "The Musgrave Ritual." This unpublished case was special, in that Watson actually _did_ meet one of Holmes's college acquaintances—none other than Victor Trevor, of _Gloria Scott_ fame. It was from this story that Holmes's _faux pas_ of asking after Musgrave's wife came.

Jeremy and Edward had fun with the episode. Jeremy especially had fun with the scene in which Holmes was "under the influence." But _that_ is for next time.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I've had this idea for quite a while, actually. I LOVE Holmes in the first few minutes of the episode—he is so awesome! "I'm not married, Holmes." *a beat* "How wise!" …*falls off chair laughing*

So, next Wednesday, yes, the coked-up Holmes scene. Cocaine is bad, of course, but that scene is just pure gold!

_**Please review!**_


	29. Musgrave Ritual, Part II: Crack

**Author's Note:**

I AM BAAACK! *cue faints around the world* Oops, sorry—I had no idea you all would be so affected!

*ducks tomatoes*

Well, so, AMM-in-book-format is well on its way to being complete, and I was reading back over this story yesterday… AND INSPIRATION CAME AT LAST! And it was perfect! So, if you all can forgive my deplorable absence, here is the continuation/finale of the "Musgrave Ritual" set!

Also, if I can direct you Granada fans to some stories very much worth your time… Moonspun Dragon has now no fewer than _six_ crossovers in the same vein as this story on her profile: "Kicking the Habit," "Contacts," "Pause Between Words," "Letters," "Sadness," and "Vibrations." All are excellent! Plus, nomdeplume30 came out with a similar crossover that sent _Jeremy and David_ back through time to Victorian London! It's a beautiful tale of friendship and character, definitely deserving to be numbered among the best.

And most recently, my gift-fic for Moonpsun: _Becoming the Great Detective_. Summary: _Jeremy Brett is acclaimed for his skill in portraying Sherlock Holmes. But when he's mistaken for the Great Detective by a smuggling ring, his skills are tested as never before_. Please read it, do!

**To my reviewers (who probably won't even remember what they wrote last time, lol):**

Moonspun Dragon: Yeah, those big, luminous hazel eyes… *sighs happily with you* Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!

Spockologist: …Your Granada story isn't weird! But thank you! *blushes*

misunderstooddemon: Thank you very much!

SabrinaPhynn: …I still think you should try your hand at this—even do that Jude Law scene you told me about once! Lol about your kitty!

Umino Akiko: Ha-ha… I'm afraid this wasn't the original scene I had in mind, but I hope you still enjoy it, nonetheless!

anna keye: Thank you for your lovely review—I was very touched. I hope that, someday, you can catch this update!

mrspencil: Sorry I haven't replied before now. Thank you so much for checking this out, and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!

**==29. Musgrave Ritual, Part II: Crack==**

Watson and Edward stumbled out of the set, convulsing with laughter. "Good heavens!" Watson chortled.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Edward agreed, clutching his aching side.

Jeremy swept past them majestically, resplendent in his formalwear, the blanket now reminiscent of a cape. "That was fun," he grinned, not once ruining the illusion of grandeur. "Let's do that again."

A few moments later, Holmes appeared, stalking after his double. "Brett, I swear I shall kill you, and I shall do it _slowly_!"

"Bring it on, my dear Holmes!" Jeremy retorted in the strident drawl he used for the show.

Watson and Edward laughed harder, Watson wiping tears out of his eyes. Holmes growled, then shouted at Jeremy's back, "I have never been so humiliated in my life!"

Jeremy stopped and cast a good-natured grin over his shoulder. "You could do with a little humility, Sherrrlock." He only ever used Holmes's Christian name when deliberately irritating the man. "Besides, if you didn't want me to act out you coked-up, you shouldn't've done drugs in the first place." He _tsk-tsked_ like a schoolteacher, and caught Watson and Edward gaping. "Ta-ta." He gave a wave of his fingers and disappeared.

Watson and Edward stared uncertainly at Holmes, who glowered at the door Jeremy had used. At last, Holmes stalked off, muttering, "Arrogant, self-righteous, stuck-up, little…"

Edward glanced at his real-life double. "I'd be worried for Jeremy, _if_ he didn't give as good as he got."

Watson smirked. "Likewise. Fortunately, he _can_. To have _this_ kind of working relationship with Sherlock Holmes, one has to be able to steamroll him like that or else be steamrolled himself. Jeremy has far too much spirit for that."

"Amen."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

ROFL THAT WAS GREAT! …Although I think I've been infected by Moonspun's Holmes/Jeremy dynamic where they're almost always fighting. ^_^

I can't promise when I'll update next. Hopefully soon, but I don't know—I've got a lot on my plate right now, and this story is, unfortunately, not a priority. But when I do get back to it, it'll be something cute about Holmes and Jeremy and their interchange-ability in filming. ;D

_**Please review!**_


	30. Allowances

**Author's Note:**

Wow, imagine that—I actually managed to update this poor thing again! I think it was because I was sick and tired of not being productive in any way, shape, or form (especially Sherlockian), and I recalled _A Study in Stardom_. So here is something cute regarding Holmes and Jeremy!

And if anybody who reviewed the last update (that was almost a year ago) manages to pick this back up (come to think of it, I've barely heard from my formerly major reviewers in a long time *hint, hint*), here are my…

**Review Replies:**

SabrinaPhynn: Heh, I think that, just recently, I ended up getting _so_ busy that I crashed. =) So glad you liked it! Hee-hee, definitely, you'd want to give as good as you got with Holmes, if you could. I don't think I'd be strong enough to tease Jeremy, though—those doggone puppy eyes, you know. ;-) Anyway, thank you!

Moonspun Dragon: Ha-ha, thanks! *hugs back* You're welcome for the plugs, and… aww, my blushes, Watson! It _was_ fun writing Jeremy teasing Holmes. Thank you, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated 'til now!

Spockologist: Mm, I'm afraid I haven't seen _Eligible Bachelor_, yet, although I do know about his dream sequence. (For which, apparently, Jeremy got flak from Dame Jean, if I remember correctly. Would it even have been his fault that they did that? Seems a bit unfair to me.)

Umino Akiko: Thank you very much! *blushes*

* * *

**==30. Allowances==**

Holmes was right-handed. The left-handed Jeremy tried to use his right hand as much as possible, especially when writing. Holmes was touched by the effort, though he would never admit it to anyone but Watson. He was fondly amused to find that Jeremy's natural inclination still bled through when he posed or gesticulated with his left hand… when right-handed people used their right.

Jeremy had a speech impediment. The problem itself was surgically corrected when he was seventeen, but he never could quite pronounce his _r_'s normally. Before they ever started filming the series, Holmes would close his eyes while listening to Jeremy conversing with Watson or their producers. When he stood in the camera lights, he would pronounce his _r_'s the same way Jeremy did.

Jeremy never did tell Holmes, but he was touched by that little detail.

Sometimes, the flamboyant energy of one man would wear the other out. They still put up with each other, though, warts and all.

And, sometimes, they _almost_ admitted that they were friends.

* * *

**4.25.12**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

See? Cuteness! Btw, if you really pay attention to Jeremy in the series, he really does use his left hand a lot more than right-handed people do, though he _does_ write right-handed for the camera.

For the record, I've posted up sort of a short Alternate History story called "The Road Not Taken". The premise? Jeremy never accepted Granada's offer. Please check it out, do!

Whenever I post again (and it might well be almost another year—I just don't know), I think it'll be something for SIXN. Just keep an eye out, 'cause you never know~!

_**Please review!**_


End file.
